Glory Days
Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen is featured in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn and Puck. As all of the New Directions graduating seniors are called on the stage in the auditorium with the rest of the school's seniors to receive their diploma, Finn and Puck sing the song in a cheerful mood. Beiste, Emma, Sue, and Will, along with several parents and the New Directions underclassmen, are there to celebrate the graduation scene. Afterwards, all of the seniors throw their hats up. Lyrics Puck: Yeah. C'mon. Hoo! I had a friend was a big baseball player back in high school He could throw that speedball by you Make you look like a fool boy Finn: Saw him the other night at this roadside bar I was walking in, he was walking out We went back inside sat down had a few drinks but all he kept talking about was Finn and Puck: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Puck: Well there's a girl that lives up the block back in school she could turn all the boy's heads Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed Finn: Her and her husband Bobby well they split up I guess it's two years gone by now We just sit around talking about the old times, she says when she feels like crying she starts laughing thinking about Finn and Puck: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Finn: All right boy watch me working now! (Puck: Working now) Puck: Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight and I'm going to drink till I get my fill And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it but I probably will Finn: Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture a little of the glory of, well time slips away and leaves you with nothing mister but boring stories of... Finn and Puck: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Finn: What about this! All right! Ooh yeah Puck: All right! Finn: Woah, c'mon now Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: It's alright Finn: Ooh yeah Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: All right! Finn: C'mon now Puck: Oh yeah (Both harmonizing) Finn: All right boys! Keep rockin' now! Finn and Puck: Glory days! Trivia *Kurt's Graduation cape is accessorized with an insect brooch that he wore on his striped sweater in Defying Gravity. Gallery glordays.png glordays1.png glordays2.png Nayanna.gif glordays3.png glordays4.png Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 348.jpg Glee.S03E22.HDTV.x264-LOL 345.jpg glordays5.png glordays6.png glordays7.png GDSantana.jpg GDQuinn.jpg GDQuincedes.jpg GDPuck.jpg GDKurt.jpg GDFinn.jpg GDFinchel.jpg GDMercedes.jpg GDBlaintina.jpg Sandiploma.gif grad2.jpg tumblr_m4gm1iD3xf1qco6swo1_500.gif tumblr_m4gi3fzrB71qci9uio5_250.gif tumblr_m4gi3fzrB71qci9uio1_500.gif Glory Days behind the Scenes 1.jpg Glory Days behind the scenes 3.jpg Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myf15961r41qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o10 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o9 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o8 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o7 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o6 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o5 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o4 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o3 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o2 250.gif Tumblr myj7vjpDLE1rehj12o1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr myqrzaGZFh1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao3 250.gif Tumblr nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao2 250.gif Tumblr nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao1 250.gif Tumblr nfodt2g4hx1r91jaao4 250.gif Finn Glory Days.jpg Will Glory Days.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three